


Hands that Hold

by ZelphaTheBeldam



Series: Solace and Progression [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Smut, Submissive Cicero, hints of past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZelphaTheBeldam/pseuds/ZelphaTheBeldam
Summary: Cicero and the Listener provide each other with lover's comfort. Cicero tries to understand a woman who leaves much unsaid.





	Hands that Hold

The Listener was in Cicero's bed chamber. They'd spent plenty of time together the past couple weeks on the road. Her companionship was dearly appreciated, dulling the usual pained loneliness that haunted him. She seemed to enjoy his capering and songs. To take pleasure in reintroducing him to the life of an active assassin.

He enjoyed her tutoring. Her patience as she sharpened his skills which had grown soft during his time as Keeper. Cicero dared to call her a friend to their fellow dark siblings. Nazeem had scoffed but Babette knew it was Dreya, the Listener, who had helped Cicero bring down Astrid and hail the return of the Night Mother to the Dark Brotherhood.

There had been time spent together, Dreya and Cicero. In roadside inns and in bedrolls by the fire. When he had thought they would go to sleep but her hands sought him out. Pulling him to her so they kissed and rolled together. Found pleasure that both had been without for such a long time.

Cicero always let her have control in such matters. Had felt the way her body revolted at the wrong touch, the way she fought herself to allow such private moments with him. How she only let him touch her sex with his hands and mouth. How only she was allowed on top. Dreya demanded greatly of him to please her, taking a great deal of time and exhausting him to the bone. It was so worth it every time to see her shake, pant, plead, and finally lay trembling and limp as he tormented her with more caresses. Then, when she'd composed herself she always gave back as good as she got, making it Cicero's turn to be left breathless and spent.

His heart sang that she found him worthy, but he never dared expect anything more. When the deed was done she slipped away back to her own bedroll. Leaving him ever the Fool of Hearts… alone and wanting.

Cicero wasn't surprised to find her waiting for him this time. What surprised Cicero about this meeting with Dreya was the tone she set. She wore a simple black robe, her white hair let down and in a state of attractive disarray. When he entered she stood from the chair at his desk, turned so it faced the doorway. She strode to him, purposeful and powerful.

“What is it the Listener wants from humble Cicero?” He asked, his voice shaky with uncertainty.

The Listener stopped when her chest met his and she reached behind him over his shoulder to close the door. It latched with a click and her other hand reached over to lock it. This brought her face tantalizingly close to his.

“Dear Cicero…” she hummed in her magic, haunting voice, her eyes never leaving his face, “Why would your Listener meet you here? In private? When she is wearing so few clothes?”

Cicero shuddered with arousal at her words as the realization dawned on him. “Oh-” was all he could gasp out, still too timid to touch her without her clear permission.

She beat him to it, her hand ghosting down his side, around to his growing erection still hidden beneath his pants.

Cicero couldn't deny he was attracted to Dreya. Not when pressed like this. Still, he had to ponder her reasons for choosing him. “Listener…” he whined when her hand pulled back from the bulge between his legs, “Why Cicero? Why him when you so flinch from the touch of others?”

Dreya sighed, her eyes closing and her lips pursing. “Keeper-” she stuttered, moving back away from him and he missed the gentle warmth. “You are so sweet and loyal, Cicero… why is it a surprise that I would trust you with my body where others’ aren't allowed?”

Cicero swallowed, “Cicero must admit he is excited by this…  but why trust your mad little jester?” he looked down at his feet.

The Listener smiled, she moved closer so that she might guide him to his narrow bed, sitting him down on it. She gently cupped his face, “Poor dear, you don't give yourself enough credit for what you've done for me.” She leaned down and whispered “Let us not worry about such things at this moment… I have an ache I know my Keeper can soothe… you have such clever hands.” She leaned back to look him in the eye.

Cicero thought her so beautiful then, the way the candlelight framed her elven features and pale skin. How he longed to see her spread out on her back, lying atop him as he thrust his fingers inside her, his teeth biting bruises into her shoulder while she begged for more.

He shivered, “Oh, darling, deliciously demanding Dreya.” He made a desperate whining sound, “Cicero will pleasure his Listener the way she wants and be ever so grateful he is even allowed in her presence.”

Dreya stood, “Glad we have an understanding.” With that she grabbed his hands and pulled off his gloves, exposing his soft but strong hands. She placed them back on his lap and proceeded to untie her robe. It fell open and Cicero's cock jumped.

Dreya was soft and firm in all the right ways. His gaze traced down her slender neck, the modest swells of her breasts, the narrow waist, the slope of her hips, how her bow arm was slightly more muscled than the other, how there were ghosts of old scars scattered across her body. She was real flesh and all Cicero's to pleasure.

His mind raced at the options. How he would love to bury his face between her legs and feel her heels dig into his back. To drive his fingers into the wetness between her thighs and feel her clench around them when she came.

He heard her chuckle and snapped out of his reverie. “Cicero, why don't you remove your cap and motley so I can do my share of gazing?”

Cicero hurriedly did as she asked, exposing his wirey muscled frame to her. She reached out and stroked the top of his chest, practically purring as she touched the light dusting of red hair their.

“Night Mother be praised, I love your freckles.” She lowered herself on to his lap, her mouth going to his throat to kiss and suckle. Cicero's hands found her perky breasts where he kneaded gently. Her hips languidly ground against him, and he groaned. He could feel the heat from her through his trousers.

Dreya turned her head to sigh into his ear, “How deft are those fingers of yours?” She asked, licking along his earlobe and drawing it in to suck on.

“Oh~” Cicero laughed darkly, “I will have you dripping wet when I'm done with you.” With that his hands found her and pulled her into the bed beside him. She squealed and he silenced her with a rough kiss. Her hand tangled in his red hair, her leg wrapping around him and pulling him closer, still laying side by side.

He rubbed his lips against her, groaning when her tongue darted out to lick along his lower lip. Pleased with him she treated him to nibbling where she had licked, her hand tugging at his hair.

She caressed his chest, rubbing across his nipples. Cicero sighed and then squeaked when she pinched them between her thumb and forefinger. Leave it to Dreya to find out where he was sensitive. Such an eye for details. Her hands trailed lower, avoiding the sides of his torso where he was ticklish, to just beneath his belly button where her fingers ghosted left and right. Cicero's cock now strained painfully against his trousers, and he willed her hands to quest lower and touch it.

Instead Cicero could see the sparkle in the Listener’s eyes as she instead grabbed his hand and moved it to touch her breast. He did her one better and leaned down to suckle on it, drawing her pert flesh into his mouth so that he could swirl his tongue across it. Dreya responded by wrapping her arms around to his back so that she might grope at his shoulder muscles. He scraped his teeth across the swell of her breast, making her gasp and her leg tighten around him. Her nails dug crescents into his back. Before she could adjust to the sensations he lavished on her he switched to the other breast, giving it the same affections as the first until both nipples were damp and drawn into tight buds.

“So pretty~” Cicero cooed, his thumbs flicking across her nipples. They were such a pale shade of pink, the same as her tender lips above and below. Her hands wrapped in his hair but instead of allowing her to pull him upwards he trailed his tongue down between her breasts, stopping to kiss her navel. His hand found the junction between her thighs and brushed the white curly hair there. Cicero heard Dreya mewl above him and grinned so wide his face hurt.

“Cicero-” Dreya gasped as his fingers brushed against her folds, her leg pulling back from his waist so that she could lie on her back for him. Cicero slipped off the bed to kneel between her legs which dangled off the side. She hoisted herself up to look at him as he reached up and grabbed her hips, pulling them towards him. Not roughly, of course, just enough that she helped him along. She fell back against the bed once more, her fingers curling into the furs. He grabbed her knees and guided them apart.

Cicero’s hand went back to stroking her labia, pleased to see how flush and pink she was just for him. And so unbelievably wet already. Cicero knew there was always at least a week in between intimate moments like this with her. He wondered if she touched herself to completion during that time. As wonderful as that image was, based on how aroused she was when she came to him for attention, how sensitive she was, and how insistent for his touch Cicero figured she kept herself chaste. How delightful a present for him.

“Cicero has a question.” He looked to see Dreya propping herself up on her arms to look at him. He continued stroking her labia with his fingers, ghosting over her wet slit but never entering it, and spreading her wetness across her folds.

“Oh, what?” Dreya hissed, clearly trying to be annoyed but too distracted by his touch.

Cicero leaned his face closer to Listener's vulva so that she could feel his breath on her. He knew he had to be at his most appealing to his Listener for her to consider what he was about to say. “If Cicero is his very best would the Listener please stay with Cicero all tonight?”

Dreya looked confused, one hand going to touch her hair the way she did when she was nervous, “Do you mean we spend the whole night shaking the sheets?”

Cicero giggled, averting his eyes from the Listener shyley. “Well, no, not exactly… Cicero-” He looked back at Dreya, who had sat totally up and was looking at him curiously. “After Cicero has thoroughly made dear Listener debauched and pleasured to exhaustion Cicero would like the honor of holding her. Perhaps while we sleep?”

Cicero bit his lower lip, trying desperately to read Dreya's expression as she thought about his proposal.

When she finally spoke again it was a whisper “Ask me again afterwards.” she leaned over to pull Cicero into a deep kiss.

She clung to him like a raft in an ocean storm. Cicero felt her fingers in his hair, tugging gently. Her lips were full and he suckled on her lower one until her mouth opened and thrust his tongue inside. He slid his tongue across her teeth before she sucked on him in return, moaning into his mouth. By Sithis she tasted wonderful.

Cicero pulled back to catch his breath, his hands rubbing her thighs. She rubbed his shoulders, seemingly drawing shapes by tracing her fingers along his freckles. She smiled at him and he felt a tightness in his chest.

His hands roamed back to cup her ass and her thighs clamped shut around him, her eyes fluttering shut. She had such soft curves, and he wanted to lick along each one until he found all her sweet spots that would leave her writhing.

Cicero had an idea. A splendid idea for his Listener and all her bashful duality that could only be overcome when she was most steeped in desire.

He brought his hands back to push her legs back apart, lowering his head to kiss her inner thigh. She whimpered when his right hand found her vulva, brushing it lightly. Just enough to tease.

“Tell me what you want.” Cicero hummed, nuzzling tantalizing closer to her labia.

Dreya made a strangled noise in her throat. So shy about her desires. Cicero wanted to have her commanding him. He opened his mouth against her thigh, so that his teeth threatened to bite into her flesh.

At this Dreya's hands groped at him, “That-” she gasped, “and more of your hand, please…” her fingers dug into his shoulders.

Who was Cicero to deny her? He chortled against her skin as his fingers went to work rubbing against her slit. She was still wet and he took great pride in himself by manipulating his hand against her to make her groan before he gently bit into her thigh. At this she grabbed his hair to pull his head against her.

He soon found himself with a mouthful of her delicious sex. He sucked her clit into his mouth, two of his fingers brushing along Dreya's wet, wanting slit.

“Please-” Dreya pleaded, removing her hands from him. Cicero looked up to see her palm her tits, squeezing them roughly, her mouth agape.

So Cicero licked along her and pushed his fingers into her aching cunt. Her hips moved slightly, trying to get closer to him. “Naughty.” Cicero hummed against her, sticking his tongue out to flick across her clit. He pulled his head back so that he could more easily pump his fingers into her.

Dreya squirmed against his hand. He rewarded her by using his thumb to brush her clit as he worked his pointer and middle finger in her. Her inner walls clamped around his hand and she shuddered.

“Don't be afraid to ask for what you want.” Cicero smiled at her, pleased with himself, “Cicero is so good at doing what he's told.”

“Mmph-” Dreya’s mouth hung open and her eyes closed. Cicero slowed his hand. Immediately Dreya opened her eyes and grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand into her, “Don't you dare slow down.”

Cicero laughed and speeded up his thrusts. “Of course, beautiful Listener, of course!” How he loved to push her buttons.

His left hand stroked along her leg. She had such shapely legs from all the traveling she did across Skyrim. Cicero loved when a woman towered over him like she did with her legs. He turned his head and licked the skin there, hearing Dreya pant above him. So he nibbled and she made a hitched sound. Oh, how his cock ached.

“Harder.” She gasped.

Cicero obeyed, his own breathing growing harsh. He heard Dreya make a delightfully needy noise, felt her grow increasingly wet and swollen with lust. Her hand found his hair and ensnared it, tugging gently towards her.

His mouth went back to caressing her tender flesh, just above where his fingers diligently worked her. The slightest flicks of his tongue on her clit left her panting above him. His fingers touched a particular spot within her and she groaned, inspiring him to continue his ministrations there. He suckled on her labia, nuzzling her clit with his nose. Her thighs threatened to clamp down on his head but were kept apart by his shoulders and free hand.

Cicero wanted to play his Listener like a musical instrument. Her cries of pleasure would carry like song. Such a sweet thing, to know how Dreya craves his touch and to see her unmade by him.

He felt her tense, her breath in short, quick pants above him. Her hands scrambled to grab a hold of him, fingers twining in his hair. Cicero tried his best to keep his finger thrusts steady, pressing into the beautiful heat of her over and over. Her cunt made such lewd noises for him and he whimpered, his mouth pressed against her most sensitive skin. Cicero positively ached with need.

“Cicero~” Dreya cried his name. Her body arched under him and he felt the quakes begin inside her. Soon she was trembling and sobbing and her hands tugged at him, almost too hard. But oh, how wonderful she tasted on his tongue. Cicero withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his tongue, stroking her over and over until she was writhing with overstimulation.

Finally Cicero released her and leaned back to appreciate the product of his diligent work. Dreya lay collapsed on the bed, her breathing harsh and eyes closed. Her toes curled, tremors still finding their way up her legs. Her body was so beautifully flushed with pink and red.

“Oh, sweet Cicero…” Dreya crooned, her hand lazily gestured for him.

“What is it that you desire, beautiful Listener?” Cicero asked, his hands petting along her thighs to her hips. His cock still begged for release.

How wonderful it would be if he was allowed to lift the Listener from the bed, carry her to the locked door, and fuck her against the hard wall of it. Oh, how it would rattle as her pliant body stroked him, her cries filling the Sanctuary. Cicero would make her come again, around the hard length of his cock, before filling her with himself amidst her shudders of pleasure.

“Cicero?” Dreya's voice called him back. “Have I lost you?” She asked, concern in her voice.

Cicero stood, keeping his eyes locked with hers. “Never, dearest, disheveled Dreya. Cicero is here to tend to you. What is it that you want?”

“Oh.” Dreya flexed her hips, sprawled like a cat on his bed. “Come here and let me hold you.”

This was unusual. Dreya usually just made Cicero wait until she'd regained her composure before she would continue their carnal play. Never had she asked him for something as affectionate as this.

“Of course, my Listener.” Cicero slipped into bed, pulling her against him. She melded against him, face burying in his chest. She was so soft, so amazing to feel against him. Had Cicero not seen her acts of violence he'd call her delicate.

“Thank you.” She breathed. Cicero couldn't see her face but he could feel her smile against his skin. He dared to press a peck of a kiss to the top of her head. She made a mewling sound, her leg lazily wrapping around his hip. She smelled sweet and animal from their coupling.

“Cicero is happy to do as bid.” He had to admit to himself, praise from Dreya made his cock twitch. How he couldn't wait to see how she'd reward him for his attentions. She was so clever with her mouth and hands.

Her hand, so small and strong and perfect, idly stroked along his chest. Her breath like a warm breeze across his skin. Cicero's heart ached. He wondered if she felt it beneath her head. Treacherous organ, wanting such things beyond his reach. Still, Cicero pined for her touch, such base needs were easy and simple to satisfy. Cicero closed his eyes, chuckling to himself. The torture of finding himself a man again, if only in the Listener's arms.

“Cicero…” Dreya sat up, turning to face him. Her hair spilled about, glowing in the light of the fire and candles. Her eyes were thoughtful, apprehensive.

“Yes, sweet bird?” Cicero bit his lip.

She looked off into the distance beyond him, unsure of something. He wanted to kiss her cheeks, push her fears away and remind her of the solid reality of the now the way she did for him.

Without a word she got to her knees above him, reaching to make sure his head rested comfortably on the pillow. Her hands then went for his trousers, unfastening them and pulling them down his hips. He lifted himself off the bed to aid her as she tugged them down before divesting him of his smallclothes.

There was a lost look in her eye. Cicero reached and brushed her cheek with his hand. “Listener, is everything alright?”

She smiled and leaned into his touch. “You're here.” She sighed. Cicero must have looked confused because she laughed. “Darling Cicero.” She caressed his face the way he did hers.

Then she was straddling him, her hand on his length to guide him into her. She gasped, her hips rolling as he sank into the warmth of her. Cicero couldn't move from the surprise. Dreya trembled for a moment, her body adjusting to the girth of him. She gripped him so wonderfully, hot and so pleasurable all he could do was reach out for her hips and hold her there.

Then she was moving and Cicero lost all words, they died in his head. His mouth fell open and he cried out, the sweet friction of her on him too much to bear.

Cicero was distantly aware of her voice. She sung his praises as her hips danced against his. How hard Cicero was. How big Cicero felt. How good Cicero felt in her. How his cries of pleasure made her wet and wanting.

“Please please please-” she begged.

He lifted his head to look at her, biting back against coming right then. Her breasts bounced. Her hand stroked her clit. Her mouth agape. Her eyes caught his and she smiled. Cicero closed his eyes against it all. It had been too long since he'd known such pleasure. 

His hips soon moved of their own accord, thrusting up to meet her and nearly bucking her off of him. She laughed with joy, her hand finding his chest to stroke. Her legs squeezed him tightly as she moved against him, his hands helplessly gripping her hips. She moved with the furious pace of a god and Cicero pleaded for mercy, overstimulated and begging for her to keep going.

She trembled around him, collapsing against him with sweet words in his ear. Her hips ground against him to wrench out as much remaining pleasure for herself as she could. She gripped him so tight tight-

Her head turned and she bit his neck, and with that he found the strength to grab her and flip her over. Her legs spread for him and Cicero thrust madly into her, his pleasure mounting. Dreya cried out, pleading for him to come for her.

All too soon he crested the wave, his strokes within her growing jagged as her body seemingly pulled everything from him.

He collapsed on top of her, her arms hugging him close. They were both sticky with sweat. Cicero was still buried to the hilt in her, feeling the shudders still wracking both their bodies. He turned his head to avoid a mouthful of her hair. She mewled in his ear, pressing tender kisses to his shoulder.

Time was meaningless. For a while Cicero didn't even know if he was awake. Then he felt the chill of the room on his back and felt Dreya squirm, warm beneath him. So Cicero reluctantly shifted to the side, allowing Dreya to roll over to face him. She looked so perfect. So thoroughly debauched and satisfied, her eyes on him. The word  _ mine  _ flitted through Cicero but he pushed it away.

“That was-” Dreya moaned and clenched her thighs together briefly, “amazing.” She sighed.

Cicero reached out to stroke along her hip, down to between her thighs, careful to avoid touching her already tender sex. He felt the wetness there that had dripped out of her when he'd withdrawn.

“Cicero is forever yours.” He mumbled, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Suddenly Dreya sat up to pull a quilt up and around them both. She lay back against the bed with a shy smile on her face.

“Does this mean you're staying?” Cicero asked, timid as a stray dog.

Dreya snuggled into the bed and closed her eyes, still some distance from him but so close he could easily pull her against him if he dared. He lay there in quiet apprehension. After some time she opened her eyes to look at him.

“Silly, darling Cicero.”

Cicero swore his heart lept out of his throat.


End file.
